coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9015 (17th October 2016)
Plot David can't believe that his own family have locked him up and taken his phone. Peter is sorry for letting Simon down. Sporting a gash on his head, he explains that he walked into a boom. Tracy confronts Steve about his Myotonic Dystrophy. She backs down when he tells her he's had the test and wasn't going to tell her unless the results were positive. Nick tells David that they saw his suicide video and they've imprisoned him for his own good, while upstairs the rest of the Platts carry on with dinner, with Gail making excuses for David's absence. Gary leaves Sarah a message apologising for earlier. David tries to make Nick understand his need for vengeance by getting him to admit that he would have wanted the same if Brian's killer Darren Whateley had hurt Leanne. David explains that only he can get justice for Kylie as he won't get it from the courts. Nick thinks it's not worth Max and Lily losing their father. Tracy is annoyed when Peter shows up at Preston's Petals and asks for money to tide him over. He admits that he had a bust-up with his yacht's owner and can't get a job down south as the man has mates in every marina. Ken walks in on their conversation and is disappointed that Peter lied to him but agrees not to tell Simon, who is thrilled to see his dad. Ken lets Peter stay at No.1 and gives him £100. Nick, Gail and Sarah take turns keeping watch outside the bistro cellar. Gary tries to talk to Sarah outside the bistro but she's too busy to speak to him. Michelle tells Steve that Leanne must have broken her confidence and told Tracy. He thinks she should forgive and forget but Michelle thinks it's too great a betrayal of trust. David tries to get Sarah to let him out by reminding her that she owes Kylie a debt for saving her from Callum. Sarah stays strong and keeps the door locked. In his cell, David spots a grate on the wall. Peter arrives home at 1am and finds Ken waiting up for his taxi. Ken thinks he's still holding something back and forces Peter to admit that he went to a pub to see someone about work on a chartered boat. Ken still doesn't believe him. Their row is interrupted when Ken's taxi arrives. As Ken goes to get his bags, he suffers a stroke and collapses. Cast Regular cast *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Lily Platt - Brooke Malonie *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room, kitchen and hallway *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Nick's Bistro - Restaurant and cellar *Preston's Petals Notes *Nick Tilsley and David Platt's conversation about Darren Whateley and Leanne Battersby refers to the events of Episode 4412 (31st May 1998), when Darren trapped Leanne inside No.5 until Nick kicked down the front door and threatened Darren with a breadknife. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Michelle is put out to realise Leanne has told Tracy about Jim's illness and her pregnancy, and Tracy rails at Steve for failing to tell her about his dad's genetic condition; and Gary apologises for hassling Sarah. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,780,000 viewers (10th place). Category:2016 episodes